


We are the Crystal Prostitutes

by Master_of_the_Boot1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Doggy Style, Domination, F/F, Femme Domme, Human AU, Mommy Kink, Prostitution, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1
Summary: Pink Diamond's mother is the mayor of Toronto and she thinks she can do whatever she wants. So it's up to Rose the Pimp to really put her in her place.





	We are the Crystal Prostitutes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend. She was depressed, So I wrote a story where Rose Quartz dominates a spoiled brat with a fat ass, Pink Diamond. 
> 
> Please enjoy my graphic smut.

_Downtown Toronto, Modern Times, Summer_

* * *

  
  
Everything was warm and sunny in downtown Toronto. Penelope "Pink Diamond" Diamante fiddled with her pussy as she drove her hot pink Cadillac through the busy streets.   
  
Today, the daughter of Mayor Bluebelle Diamante scanned the various dirty whores who were starting to come out of hibernation. Winter was ended and spring meant whores started taking their clothes off, much as they could get away with.   
  
Playing with her snatch, Pink Diamond frowned. The pickings were slim today. Maybe she should check out the county jail. A lot of ho's were arrested after last night's hockey game, and she needed the poon.   
  
Officer Aquamarine and Constable Topaz were happy to let the Mayor's little brat into the holding cells to pick out her whores.  
  
Pink diamond strutted past the holding cells, where horny convicts, drunken losers and imprisoned hoes yelled and catcalled at her. The naughtiness of it got her wet inside those paper thin, lycra bike shorts that rode all the way up her fat white ass. Stopping, she took a minute to pull the materiel out of her butt, only causing it to jiggle in front of everyone.   
  
She stopped in front of a cell with a bony white woman with copper hair and a shot, thicc latin girl. She looked over both and then to the names written on a whiteboard over the cell door. "So, Drusilla Nacre and Roxo Almada?"   
  
"That's Pearl and Amethyst, you fat white bitch!" shouted the lilac haired portugese girl. "And you can't afford our sweet asses, honey."   
  
PD laughed, "My mother is mayor, if you idiots want out you have to A) fuck me for free and 2) Eat this fat white ass you so mocked. And I'll free you right now with a phone call."   
  
Pearl rolled her eyes, "We'll do it, just get us out. I have ballet practice in two hours."   
  
"No!" said a loud voice behind PD, "Not yet, not with my girls."   
  
PD glared, "Are you . . ." she stopped as she stared straight into a pair of giant, rolling perky boobs in a "Mr. Universe." T-shirt.  
  
PD looked up at a big, buff, fatty woman in tight shirt and jeans. A tattered old army jacket hung around her shoulders and she had a huge rose quartz and gold piercing sticking out of her naval. Something about the woman just made her terrified as well as wet.   
  
The giant pink haired woman towered over PD. "These are my girls. They call me Rose Quartz and you do not mess with my girls. And I know who your little bitch ass is."   
  
"You do?" squeaked PD, her confidence and panache suddenly gone.   
  
"Yeah," said Rose, pushing her boobs into PD's face like she was going to smother her with them. From the look of it, Rose wasn't wearing a bra. "Your Blue-berry bitch's daughter. She kept us ho's from going legal. All of us could be set with sick leave, workers comp and free STD testing, but your bitch mom blocked it and now we're living in the shadows like criminals."   
  
"Well, you're only whores!" shouted PD.   
  
A switch blade flicked out and slashed off one of PD's bra straps. Rose gave her a wicked smile, "I did two tours in Afghanistan. All I got was a crappy T-shirt and the knowledge my rapist commanding officer would not be punished for raping every woman in our unit. So you and your fatass mom don't scare me."   
  
Rose's expression suddenly softened, "But if you want poon, come to my house after dark. Let these fucking idiots go and I'll take you around the world." Rose winked as she stuck a business card in PD's big, fake tits.  
  
Amethyst and Pearl left the jail happily, mostly. Amethyst shouted, "WOO! Rose, you rock! Can you buy me pancakes?"   
  
"Buy your own pancakes, I'm not your fucking mother," snapped Rose.   
  
"Pearl?" Amethyst begged.   
  
The bony woman turned up her nose, "Eat shit, Amethyst."   
  
PD had a lot to think about. The big, scary bitch rose was filling her head with all kinds of naughty fantasies. PD always fancied herself a domme. But now . . oh she's totally let Rose do anything to her. Just awful things. Dirty, freaky things.   
  
She was so distracted that she didn't even notice her mother's press conference over the car radio. "No, these rumors of are utter bullshit. I am not addicted, nor have I ever used crack cocaine."   
  
With that, PD decided to skip school and fuck herself with the curvy dog shaped dildo that her other mom Juane diamante got for her last christmas during a drug and coke binge. All the while, she thought about how the cock belonged to Rose, and she had the hardest orgasm of her life . . . so far. 

  


* * *

It was midnight when she showed up at Rose Quartz's Crystal Gem Pussy Temple. She knocked on the front door and waited.   
  
To PD's surprise, a smooth skinned gay man with long hair and a pink dress answered the door. "Hey, I'm Greg," he said happily, "Rose is expecting you, but if she's busy I baked some weed cookies and I have sample lube and shower toys you can try."   
  
"Send her in, Greg!" shouted Rose from inside.   
  
Greg smiled and bowed like a servant, "Yes, Rose!"   
  
PD followed Greg into a nice, ordinary looking home. the only difference between this and any suburban house was the various pictures of Greg being topped by hung, muscular men and pegged by a beastly woman with vitiligo. "I'm Rose's gay slave," he said cheerfuly, "We're not dating anymore, but we're still good friends. Let me know if you need anything."   
  
"Thanks Greg," said Rose, "I got this." As she sprawled across a couch in about 1 square foot of pink latex. Everything, and I do mean everything was on display. On top of Rose's juicey pussy was a giant, pink strap on shaped like a dog penis. In rose's hands was a golden, diamond crusted dollar and a leash. "I don't want you to see the really nasty stuff, Greg."   
  
PD looked at Rose hesitantly, "What?"   
  
"I said get on your fucking knees, scumbag!" Rose bellowed and slammed her fist on the coffee table. Greg put his earbuds in and started baking in the kitchen. Rose was always hungry after sex. "Drop your fucking pants too or I'll cut your tits off and force feed those slicone fun bags to you!"   
  
Those tits were another birthday gift from Yellow, who may or may not have wanted to fuck her daughter. She'd never get this pussy though, Rose would see to that.   
  
Pink's lower lip trembled as she dropped her pants, revealing a stark lack of panties. threads of pussy juice clinging to her thighs. She gasped as Rose strapped the collar around her neck and forced her head down. She cried out helplessly as Rose cut off her top and bra, letting her fake old titties hang free.   
  
"Good puppy," she laughed as she fingered PD's pussy, "This slutty little puppy is already wet for Mama Rose."   
  
Rose's giant hands felt up PD's face boobs. "These are nice, these are quality? Did mommy buy these along with that tummy tuck?"   
  
Pink's sex was red hot with desire, her voice was aquiver. "I work out a lot." Which earned her a big spank on her fat ass from Rose.   
  
"No talking unless mommy orders it, puppy," said Rose, grabbing a riding crop from under the sofa cushions. "I found Greg when I was hitchhiking in the USA. I rescued him from a gay therapy camp. That means they zap your ass with electricity to cure teh ghey; you're cured when you can't think or feel no more. Like your fat whore bitch mom wants to legalize! Bitch wants to bring USA homophobia to Canada!"   
  
The crop came down on PD's ass, and she cried out. But it felt so fucking good. she actually pushed her ass back onto the crop as it came down and left angry red marks on her right and left ass cheeks.   
  
Rose laughed as she pressed the tip of the dildo into PD's ass, "So now, I'm going to ruin you and mark you and you'll always be my puppy. Bark for me puppy!"   
  
"Ruff-Ruff! Ru--aah!" PD started yipping as she was violently analized in her bootacular region. She pushed back onto it with her rapidly destroyed ass.   
  
"Ruff-ruff!" yipped PD as Rose began to go balls deep into her ass.   
  
The big pink haired woman groaned and moaned in the most sexy, breathy way as she rode her new little pet. "Yeah, take it like a true champion bitch. you're my champion bitch and I'll fuck you and you'll only fuck me. Take it all, thott!"   
  
PD wimpered as Rose came in her harder and harder.   
  
Her yipping and barking was interrupted as the collar tightened and nearly choked her out. As she struggled to breathe and felt her ass be dominated by a monster doggy dildo, she felt her needy pussy clench and squirt.   
  
She felt astounding shame as she'd came all over her new master's carpet.   
  
Rose's pink strap on was thrown aside, in favor of an even bigger one. "I call this the cluster, puppy," Rose laughed as the multi colored wolf dildo punched past the delicate lips of her pussy, stretched that pink labia to the limits and went right up to the Cervix.   
  
For the first time in her life, PD was feeling proper stimulation of the cervix and it was driving her crazy with lust.   
  
It was all too much and Rose began pounding PD into the rub. the girl felt herself be ground into the puddle of cum that she left behind. A perfect punishment for a naughty dog. By now she was beyond words and had no words; only breathy, helpless moans and little "yes, yes, yes" every so often when rose let up in the slightest.   
  
PD screamed again as another orgasm took her, but Rose kept pounding into her with a strengh and stamina unknown to any man.   
  
PD felt Rose's wolf dick pull out of her and she fell onto her side. The ravaged girl gaped from her pussy and her ass like an entire pack of dogs had banged her. Sucking on her thumb, she looked up at Rose with fear and awe. Outside, the run was starting to rise and Greg had gone to bed, woken up and made breakfast.   
  
Dutifully, Greg brought PD a bowl of shredded potatoes in a doggy bowl.   
  
"You eat what mamma provides you now, mutt," Rose laughed, "But before you eat, you will suck my master cock clean and you will clean my fucking carpet before mamma rose has to break a bitch."   
  
PD nodded her head fearfully, "Yes, mamma. Yes mamma."   
  
Rose sneered at her, "And If I find any cum residue left in the carpet i'll find you at school and show you to the whole world dressed like this. Do I make myself clear, scumbag?"  
  
PD did as her mamma instructed. She was ignored by the rest of the household, including a small, fat child in a dress.   
  
"Mom!" shouted the young boy, "I want to do connie but she says she's on her period and that's gross."   
  
Rose groaned and took a bit out of omelette. "Tell Connie that period blood is clean and orgasms help with cramps. And Steven, tell your fucking girlfriend to stop taking period advice from her fucking dad!"   
  
Steven saluted his mother, "Thanks mom!" he turned and waved to PD, "Hi whore!" she announced cheerfully.   
  
That's what she was, Rose's whore.   
  
It made her so happy.  
  
Pink Diamond got into her car and drove off. Rose would call her when she needed her puppy again. All the way home her pussy and ass burned like fire. Nobody asked where she went. Blue was busy sniffing crack on the toilet off of an antique hand mirror, while Juane or Yellow was busy fucking a chuck-e-Cheese stuffie.   
  
Soon after PD would drop out of school to become Rose's full time whore, Blue would drown in a toilet while drunk and Yellow would hang herself shortly after.   
  
And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
